


Double Time

by Lunardeityastrid



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Green Lantern - Freeform, Hal Jordan - Freeform, I COULDN'T GET IT OUT OF MY HEAD, this is short but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunardeityastrid/pseuds/Lunardeityastrid
Summary: This short fic is based on stainofredd's beautiful drawing of Hal Jordan.SO basically. Hal fights another Pilot.
Kudos: 12





	Double Time

“You don’t know when to quit, do you, Jordan?” The cockiness in Ryder’s voice was sickening. The blood from Hal’s bust lip only made his head bigger. 

Hal staggered back from the hard blow Ryder just delivered. He wiped the blood from his lips before spitting out the rest in his mouth.”I don’t know the meaning.” 

He closed his fist and charged at the other pilot. They fell to the ground rolling in cool, thick mud as the rain splattered down on their army green flight suits. They landed punches on each other in a blur. Hal knew he was going to be reprimanded for this. He was possibly going to lose his wings for fighting on the Air Force grounds and striking an officer. But ranking didn’t give one man a reason to say something about another. Hal would admit to maybe being a little hotheaded and too fast to anger, but no one was going to call him second rate. Ryder was only trying to break Hal down because he was close to taking Ryder’s Captain stripes.

Hal had the man on his stomach, his arm wrapped around Ryder’s neck pulling his face out of the dirt.”Say it, Ryder and maybe I’ll let you up.” 

“Screw you,” Ryder responded through grit teeth. 

Hal got up off of him and flipped him over. He grabbed Ryder by the collar. He was lifting him, his other fist tightening, ready to swing. 

“Jordan!” He knew the voice and immediately dropped him. Hal turned to see Major Bricker, nothing but disappointment on his face. Hal didn’t jump to attention. Instead, he tried to smile with his bloody and bruised face, the mud clinging to his uniform, his brown hair damp with rainwater and sweat. Boy, was he a sight to see. He was going to tell him that this was a simple misunderstanding, that most of it was in good fun. That didn’t happen. 

Ryder struggled to stand up, shaking the mud off of him. He opened his mouth to explain; nothing came out. 

“The both of you in my office,” Bricker said. Hal and Ryder started their trek slowly, the wet clothes weighing them down now.”Let’s go! Double time!”

**Author's Note:**

> (this has been on my much so much lately and I just had to write it) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this! Go check out stainofredd on Tumblr! 💖


End file.
